


Lost souls

by Leviathan (ArticNight)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Leviathan
Summary: Dreams he can't remember, people he never met buthas. In a new life he is trapped. He cannot escape the past.The question is which one is he trying trying to escape? The one he doesn't remember or the one he can't forget?





	1. Chapter 1

_The night air was cool, causing the small group to move closer to the fire. Noctis looked up to see a lean, blonde haired young man pointing a gun in a way that indicated he was telling a story. His eyes were alight as his mouth moved, the happy smile still clear. The large muscular man listened with amusement lighting his eyes. He gave a nod here or there with what looked like a quip. The last person of the group caused Noctis’ heart to skip a beat. The man pushed up his glasses before stirring a pot, every once in awhile his mouth opened as well. Noctis didn’t realize he was staring until the man with the glasses looked at him. Noctis couldn’t hear the words that he said but he could read what he said._

_'Is everything alright your highness?' Noctis opened his mouth to respond but he paused as he heard something, the first thing that wasn’t the crackling of the fire or the whistling of the wind._

_“Noct?” Glancing around he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from._

_”Noct!” He got up, turning around. He had to find-_

“NOCTIS!” Noctis sat up, eyes looking around like crazy as he gasped in air. Hands placed themselves on his shoulders to keep him still. Familiar blue eyes peered into his.

“Hey buddy, calm down. Breath okay?” Noctis nodded as he took a slow breath in then out, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He rasped. The other moved back and grabbed a glass of water to hand to Noctis. Gratefully he took it to drink.

“Zack-” He started only to cut himself off as he looked to the side.

“Yeah?” Noctis shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” Zack looked at him with worry but just brushed back his black hair and nodded.

“Well get up. Ravus is driving you guys to school today. I get to start my new job! Call if you have any problems okay? My boss is going to let me keep it on just in case.” Noctis nodded at his older brother. Zack beamed happily, ruffling his hair as he stood.

“If you don’t get up Luna is coming in.” He warned, “Lunch is in your backpack, house keys are in the front pouch. Don’t forget your phone-”

“Okay _mom_.” Noctis drawled with an eyeroll, “I got it. I can finish getting ready. Shoo.” Zack made his pouty upset puppy look but winked as he left. Once the door shut Noctis sighed heavily as he flopped back onto his bed. It was the first day of his new life. New home, new neighborhood, new school, all in a new city miles and miles away from where they lived before. It was for the best, Noctis knew that. He would have never left the house back _there_ , too many looks. It was awful. 

“Stop that.” He ordered out loud. Practically throwing himself out of bed he got ready for the day. It was as he was finishing his hair that a knock was on his door.

“Brother?”

“Just a sec Luna!” Noctis called back. He grabbed his wrist brace and put it on then slipped on a fingerless glove over it. It was a soft brace, he was finally able to use that instead of the bulkier hard one. With a sigh he opened the door. The blonde girl who stood on the other side smiled at him softly.

“Well look who’s up!” She teased lightly. Noctis made a face which caused her to laugh. She was wearing a soft white simple sundress.

“How do I look?” She asked as she spun lightly.

“Lovely as always but… It looks like you’re missing something…” He squinted his eyes ‘pretending’ to think.

“What?” Luna asked. Holding up a finger Noctis hurried over to where he kept his treasure box, really nothing more than an old cigar box he took from his grandfather.

“Turn around and close your eyes.” Luna did so without question. Going over he slipped the small necklace over her head and locked it into place. Guiding her to the hall mirror Noctis spoke softly.

“Open your eyes.” Luna’s breath hitched as she saw the little moon and star necklace.

“W-What… I… I thought we…. I thought it was lost.” Luna turned towards him, hugging him tightly. Ignoring the dampness that he felt Noctis waited until she pulled back. Brushing away her tears she smiled. No words passed between them, there wasn’t a need. They went different ways, Luna to her room, Noctis to the kitchen. Zack had left breakfast in the microwave for him, pancakes with some fruit. Eating slowly Noctis looked up when he heard footsteps heavier than Luna’s. Ravus entered quietly. Noctis didn’t say anything and neither did his older brother. Finishing Noctis washed his dishes then finished getting ready.

“Noct!” Luna called. Taking one last glance at himself he rushed down the stairs, grabbed his bag and headed to the car. Ravus locked the door then got in.

“Buckle up.” The drive was mostly quiet as they went. The trees and homes blurred by. All too soon Ravus was pulling into a parking spot.

“Meet here after school.” Noctis watched as Ravus walked off. Noctis was going to yell something but Luna had grabbed his arm and pulled him along. After getting their schedules and lockers from the front they explored.

“We have first class together… and lunch.” Noctis noted.

“We have gym in the same area.” Luna pointed out with a soft smile. Noctis didn’t say anything about how they weren’t in the same class. Luna was taking a meditative yoga type class while he was going to be in a training course of some kind or another. He couldn’t really remember what it was. The bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts. Luna smiled at him with nervousness hidden just under excitement.

“Here we go.” Feeling a heaviness settle in him Noctis gave her a strained smile back. No turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis walked into the room after Luna. He could feel the eyes looking at him. It made his skin crawl. Instead of focusing on that he stared at the back of Luna’s head. She had her hair up in a messy bun decorated with little white butterflies.

“Hello.” Luna greeted the teacher with a kind smile.

“Ah! You must be the new students.” The young teacher greeted. “I’m Ms. Kayla. If you’ll just wait one moment.” Ms. Kayla went to the front of the class and clapped her hands loudly.

“Alright students. We have two new students joining us and I expect you to be on your best behaviors. That means no messing around.” She shot two boys a stern look before turning to them with a soft smile.

“Would you like to introduce yourselves?” Luna stepped up and gave a curtsy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m Lunafreya Fair and this is my brother Noctis. You may call me Luna.” Raising a hand in disinterest Noctis studied the class. It was a decent size with two boys that looked like they could also be twins.

“Where are you from?” A boy asked.

“Skip.” Noctis drawled as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Why did you move?” A girl spoke up this time.

“Skip.”

“Why are you both in the same grade?” The brunette who looked to be a twin asked.

“Oh, we’re twins.” Luna answered this time.

“Really?” yet another boy asked, “Because you look as dif-”

“As different as night and day. Haha. Good one. It’s almost like we haven’t been hearing that everyday since we were born.” Noctis sighed. Luna was giving him a look but shook her head a little instead of saying anything.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” It was a bold question that had Noctis glaring the boy down.

“No, and though I am flattered, I’m not interested in dating at this point.”

“Not to mention he’d have to survive meeting Zack, Ravus and I.” Luna giggled a little, though, at what he wouldn’t be able to answer.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” A red head asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at Noctis.

“No.”

“Do you want one?”

“No.”

“Do you have any other siblings?” Another kid asked, saving Noctis from where he knew the questions were heading.

“Yes.”

“Two older brothers.” Luna took over. “Ravus is a senior and Zack is out of school.”

“Alright, that’s enough questions for now. If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat, there’s room in the back.” Noctis let Luna walke first, sending a glare at the boys that were looking at her in any way other than with respect. Luna sat down, leaving the space between her and the brunette boy open. Noctis sat down and pulled out his supplies.

“Hi.” The boy greeted with a happy smile, “I’m Sora Strife.” Noctis gave a nod in response. Sora moved to point to the boy next to him.

“That’s my twin Roxas.” He introduced. Noctis raised a brow as he saw the blonde playing with a video game under the desk. Sora looked over.

“Roxas!” He hissed, nudging him hard, “Mom is going to kill you if you get caught again.” Rolling his eyes Roxas slipped it away. Sora shook his head before looking back to Noctis.

“Are there any other twins in your family?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Our older brothers are twins too. Well… we have Cloud, who is our oldest brother, then there are Ven and Vanitas. Ven looks identical to Rox but a year older. Vanitas looks more like me but with black hair. He’s also going through a phase where he wears yellow contacts.” Noctis hid a smile at the annoyed look Sora made at the thought of his older brother.

“What classes do you and Luna have next?” Sora asked. Noctis gave him his schedule. Sora nudged Roxas and looked them over. He pulled out a pen then started making notes. Shrugging Noctis grabbed Luna’s to hand over as well. When he got his back there were names scribbled around it.

“Friends of ours.” Roxas stated, “They’re pretty friendly.” Noctis nodded as he looked them over. He handed Luna’s back. She gave him a look to tell him to start paying attention but smiled nonetheless. With a sigh he did as told. The rest of the class passed relatively fast and soon he was heading to his next class. Looking down he saw that Sora had written down. Terra, Axel and Riku. Shrugging he headed towards his class, pausing when he caught a glimpse of purplish brown hair. For some reason his heart started speeding up in both fear and pure _rage_. Taking a slow breath in he used a familiar breathing technique to calm down. Once he was sure he was calm Noctis headed to his English class. There was a lot more older students then Noctis had expected. At least three fourths were older than him. In one corner a red haired teen was whispering to a brunette and a white haired guy. On the other side was a large black haired guy with a scar across his face and another one with long hair. A blonde sat with a deck of cards out. Noctis stopped and headed to the teacher. The man looked up and nodded.

“You must be Noctis. I am Mr. Drez.” Noctis nodded and the teacher stood.

“Axel!” The teacher barked, “Put that match out!” Noctis watched as the red head blew it out. Well that at least told him who Axel was.

“If you three don’t behave yourselves I _will_ separate you.” Mr. Drez warned, “Now class this is our new student Noctis Fair. I will allow questions for ten minutes, if Noctis is willing.” Noctis shrugged.

“You can ask but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“Is Noctis your real name?” Some guy asked with a snicker.

“No, it just says that on all my files because of a computer malfunction.” Noctis spoke completely deadpan.

“No need to be a dick.” The guy grumbled.

“No need to ask obviously stupid questions.” Noctis remarked.

“Any siblings that go here as well?”

“Yeah, my twin Luna and our older brother Ravus.”

“That asshole is your brother!” Axel shouted.

“Shut up!” The silverette hissed, “Sorry about him, we’re pretty sure he was dropped on his head when he was younger.”

“And what’s Terra’s excuse?” Axel asked, gesturing to the brunette. Noctis would put his money on the white haired kid being Riku then.

“Trust me, no offense taken.” Noctis reassured.

“Why’d you move?”

“None of your business.”

“What’s with your arm?” Noctis looked down at it.

“It’s a fashion statement, can’t you tell?”

“Don’t be sarcastic, what happened?”

“Fell from a tree.” It wasn’t true in the least bit but he didn’t want to think about-

“Have you been here long?” The one he was guessing was Riku asked.

“No, just moved in the other day. Officially the first day being here.”

“Watch out then.” warned the blonde with cards, “There’s some bad people in the school. Don’t want to get mixed with them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So, is your sister cute?” One asked with a smirk. Noctis looked him dead in the eye.

“You would be dead before you even made it to the door.”

“A-Are you threatening me?”

“No, but it would do you well to know that Luna has three _very_ protective brothers.”

“On that note let’s start class. Noctis please take the open seat in front of Luxord.” The blonde waved his hand. Almost half way thru class a pair of scissors were thrown, startling Noctis.

“That is _it_! Xaldin and Xigbar! Principal's office!” Sitting still and staring all Noctis could wonder was what the hell he had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter one of the guys shows up.
> 
> I really like making Noct sarcastic. It's fun.


	3. Chapter 3

After that most of his classes passed fairly normal. Nothing too out of the ordinary and the same basic questions. He was waiting for Luna outside of her classroom. Okay so he might have skipped on the last five minutes but the teacher didn’t seem to care. When the class emptied he spotted Luna talking to a brown haired girl.

“Noctis!” She called as she came over, “This is Aerith. She’s in my gardening class.” Noctis gave the older girl a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Luna has told me a lot about you.” There was something about Aerith that was… nice. Noctis listened to his sister talk about her day so far, with little small conversations with Aerith as they went. Noctis wasn’t paying attention when he bumped into someone. His hand shot out to keep the blonde from falling.

“Sorry Prompto.” Wide blue eyes looked at him.

“Uh, no problem… do I know you?”

“No, probably not. This is my first day here.”

“How did you kn-”

“Brother!” Luna called from several feet ahead. Noctis picked up the the camera that had been dropped, giving it back to the kid.

“Sorry, have to go.”

“Wai-” Noctis didn’t hear the rest as he hurried to catch up with the girls.

“What was that about?” Noctis shrugged.

“I knocked into him by accident.”

“Well I would hope it was by accident.” Noctis stuck his tongue at her. They entered the cafeteria then looked around.

“AERITH! LUNA! NOCTIS!” A voice called. Sora was practically standing on the bench, waving his arms. Roxas had his head in his hands but there was another blonde who just laughed.

“Better not keep him waiting.” When they got to the table Sora was basically bouncing as he introduced the rest of the people.

“Okay, so this is our older brother Ven.” Sora hadn’t been exaggerating when he said Roxas and Ven could pass as twins. The only obvious difference was their personality. Sora pointed to a blonde at the end that looked a lot like Roxas and Ven.

“That’s our oldest brother Cloud. Vanitas is in a different lunch period after he started a fight with Ven and Roxy.” Sora explained. “The quiet guy reading is Zexion. He’s Roxas’ best friend. He’s mute.” Zexion rolled his eyes but gave a nod in greeting.

“Hey Sora.” Noctis looked up to see Riku walking over with a red haired girl.

“The girl is Kairi.”

“So the one with the white hair?” Noctis asked innocently, earning a cut off laugh as Roxas almost choked on his drink and a smirk from Zexion.

“Are you saying I don’t look like a girl?” Kairi demanded.

“Not at all. I’m saying Riku looks more like one.”

“Well… I mean… he’s not wrong.” A girl with black hair commented.

“That’s Tifa and the last person who’s in our lunch.” Sora concluded.

“Who’re these two.”

“Noctis and Luna. They’re twins too.” Tifa gave a heavy sigh as she sat down. It sounded like she said something along the lines of ‘great more’ but Noctis couldn’t be sure. Instead of saying anything he just pulled out his lunch. It would have been a simple lunch but it was Zack. He had cut the sandwich into a heart shape and put ‘eat me’ on the veggies that Noctis was planning on just giving away anyway. The strawberries looked like mice with little tails and everything. The lemon squares that Zack had made the other day were shaped like stars. There was even a note.

‘Have a great day kiddo’ With a smiley face at the bottom.

“Oh my gosh! Your lunches look so much fun!” Sora gasped as he looked at their food.

“Did your mommy pack your lunch?” A guy snickered from behind them. Noctis looked at the jock looking guy.

“Our mom is dead.” Noctis stated as he picked up a mouse to eat. He could see the amusement falter from the guy’s face.

“Noctis.” Luna scolded lightly.

“They shouldn’t have opened their mouths about something they know nothing about.” He heard them leave before apologizing to the group.

“Nah, so long as it doesn’t bother you it’s not a big deal.” Roxas waved it off.

“So?”

“Our oldest brother made our lunch.” 

“Does anyone want these?” Noctis held out the veggies.

“Noctis you have to eat your veggies.” Luna scolded as he gave them to Zexion who gave a nod in thanks.

“They taste gross, so I am not eating them.”

“Your logic is astounding.” Noctis gave Roxas a leveled look but didn’t respond.

“So, enjoying your first day?” Tifa asked.

“Can definitely say I won’t be forgetting it.”

“Xig threw a pair of scissors because of something Xaldin said.” Riku explained, “And Noct is stuck sitting in front of _Luxord_.”

“Oh, yikes. Never take a gamble with him.” Tifa warned seriously. Noctis opened his mouth to respond when a painful stabbing pain shot through him. Gasping sharply he pressed his hand over his heart, eyes screwed shut. He forced his breathing to stay even as he tilted forward, head almost touching the table. There was suddenly hands on his shoulders. Luna held him, offering what small comfort she could, which was a lot more than she could ever know. Slowly the pain ebbed away. Shaking Noctis sat up, fumbling with his water bottle. Ven helped him open it, worry in his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“I’ve just sent Zack a text.” Luna informed, her other hand still on Noctis.

“I know.”

“Are you okay?” Sora asked, leaning forward to look Noctis over better. With a slight nod he let Luna explain as he tried to will away the after pain.

“Noctis gets pain in his heart. It can get pretty painful for him so he takes medication, but the doctors aren’t sure why he gets them. He’s perfectly healthy. Nothing wrong. There’s no noticeable problems when he exercises or anything like that. There’s no physical reason for it.”

“But you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded with a sigh. He cleaned up his lunch just before the bell rang. He went to his next class. Quietly he entered the art room. Taking a seat in the back he pulled out his book to begin sketching. Art was an escape for him when he couldn’t do something physical. When he drew he entered a meditative state as he just… drew. Half the things that he created he swore he had never even imagined before. Noctis sighed as his hand moved. So far today hadn’t been too bad but it wasn’t over with. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Like he was forgetting something important. Maybe it had to do with that blonde boy…

“That looks amazing.” Noctis froze, coming back. A blonde girl smiled at him as she looked at his art.

“Uh, thanks.”

“What is it?”

“This is Carbuncle.” The girl sat beside him, looking at it.

“What’s his story?” Noctis shrugged, a light blush on his face. She looked at him before pulling out her own sketchbook. She opened it to a page that showed a drawing of Sora and Roxas back to back. Their hands clasped together. Sora was surrounded by pure light as Roxas was almost engulfed with darkness. There was the faintest line of light around them. She flipped to another page that showed Ven and another boy that must have been Vanitas. Both boys pulled away from each other put a chain held them together. Vanitas was engulfed in darkness that clashed with Ven’s light.

“Sora and Roxas are two of the same person just as Ven and Vanitas.” She explained, “Sora and Ven are the lights while Roxas and Vanitas are the darkness. Roxas rejects that though. He will be the darkness so that Sora can stay in the light but he does not accept it. Vantais invites the darkness in, lets it engulf him and spreads it. He wants to have nothing to do with Ven but since he can’t get rid of him he tries to get the darkness to consume Ven’s heart.”

“Carbuncle is my guardian.” Noctis spoke as he gazed at the creature, “He cannot help me in the waking world but he is always watching. He comforts me in my dreams and helps me, encourages me, knows me better in some ways than even I know myself. He has been with me since the very beginning.” The girl smiled.

“That’s sweet. My name is Namine.”

“Noctis.”

“Is it okay to sit by you?” Noctis gave a nod in response. The teacher came in ten minutes late but when he did he didn’t bother saying anything more than that Noctis was a new student and to help him if he needed it. It was a nice change. It gave him a good feeling about this class.

“Alright class. Today I want you to pick the most important person in your life. It can be anyone for any reason. No it cannot be more than one. I want you to draw that person how you see them. Maybe it’s an older brother who protects you so you’d draw him as a guardian. Maybe it’s a mother who acts like a healer. I want you to just draw whatever comes to mind. You will be able to use whatever medium you wish but I want it done by class tomorrow so we can share them.” A noise had Noctis looking over. Namine had pulled out a punch of colored pencils that she sat down.

“I like making my drawings colorful. It makes me feel like they could actually be real.”

“I’ve never tried using colors before.” Noctis hummed as he looked at his blank page.

“You can use my pencils if you want to.”

“Thanks.” Taking a deep breath Noctis closed his eyes before opening them to draw. He wasn’t sure what he would draw except that it would be Luna. She kept him grounded even when he felt like he was going to drift away. It was nice drawing in the art room. Namine hummed a song quietly under her breath and some students spoke with each other but the whole atmosphere was… there wasn’t a way for him to describe it. It felt peaceful, accepting. There wasn’t that charge that filled his other classes. When it was time to pack up Noctis didn’t look at the drawing.

“It was nice meeting you Noctis. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Namine waved as she slipped out of the room. The day ended mostly uneventfully except for the argument he got into with his gym teacher about if he could participate. He lost the argument and was stuck sitting out. A new note would have to be sent from his doctor stating that he can still fight even with his brace on. Noctis was heading towards the car when there was a shout.

“Hey!” Pausing Noctis looked to see the blonde from earlier pushing his way through.

“Uh hey.”

“How did you know my name?” The blonde had a serious look on his face as he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“In the hall you apologized and used my name. My actual name.”

“I… did?” The blonde nodded with a deepening frown, “Listen… sorry about that. I really don’t know why I did.”

“None at all?” Noctis shook his head. The boy tilted his head in consideration, staring at him. It was after a few awkward moments in Noctis’ side that the boy answered.

“I believe you. But if you don’t know then how did you get it right? No one ever calls me by that name anymore. Not even my parents.”

“What do they call you?” It was actually funny seeing the boy flush as he sighed.

“Ace.” came the reluctant admission. Noctis couldn’t stop his snort of laughter.

“Why?” Ace made a gun with his fingers as he closed his eye.

“Because I always get my shot.”

“So what’s your real name?” Ace had a thoughtful look on his face as he walked with Noctis.

“I kind of don’t want to tell you. I want to see if what happened earlier will happen again.” He paused to face Noctis, “Tell you what. End of the year I’ll tell you if it never comes up again. Deal?”

“Alright.” They shook hands. Ace waved as he began to turn but Noctis called to him.

“Name’s Noctis.”

“Nice meeting you, Noct.” Noctis watched as Ace slipped through the crowd. Shaking his head he got into the car. This place was so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Prompto is officially in the story now I need to slowly add the others. I know exactly how I'm brining Iggy in but I'm still thinking about Gladdy......
> 
> I'll figure it out some how.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack was already home and making dinner when they came in. He didn’t say anything as he passed the medication to Noctis who ducked his head a little timidly. He always felt bad making Zack worry, especially over something as little as medication. It was just… with what had been happening the last few weeks Noctis didn’t realize how much he had left until it was gone.

“So how was school?” Ravus scoffed then left. Rolling his eyes Noctis sat at the table, head in hand as he watched his brother.

“I had fun.” Luna stated, “I made friends. There are twins in our first class, Sora and Roxas. They seem really nice. There’s also Aerith and Marluxia. They’re in my gardening class.”

“What about you Noct?” Noctis shrugged. He hadn’t made friends per se.

“Well I’ve met some interesting people. There’s the twins like Luna said. There’s a girl in my art class that seems pretty cool and this weird guy that everyone calls Ace I guess. How was work?”

“Pretty great. My coworkers are kind of strict and one of them keeps reciting poems which is kind of weird, but it was fun. I’m planning on having a housewarming party this weekend. If you want to invite anyone you can.” Noctis nodded again.

“M’kay. I’m going to go take a nap before dinner.”

“Noctis. You’re going to sleep your life away. Set the table.” Not arguing he did as he was told.

_’Look his royal highness is back from the dead. Took you long enough to wake up.’_

“Noct?” Noctis looked up to see Zack holding him up. Luna pulled out a chair for him.

“Just pushed myself a little too hard today. I promise to be more careful.”

“You better. Or I’ll leave you in Ravus’ care.” Noctis made a face. He knew the threat for what it was. Ravus would care for him alright, he wasn’t a monster, but it would be awkward as hell for them.

“Let me help you to bed.” Luna offered. Noctis shook his head.

“I’ll be fine Luna.” She frowned, sharing a look with Zack.

“Alright, but when we go to your doctor’s appointment you are going to tell him about this.” Knowing better than to argue Noctis kept quiet. He hated how weak his body was. It had always had issues, one of his earliest memories was waking up in a hospital room with his sister curled up by him, insisting that hugs cured everything. After the accident several months ago his body seemed to just get worse. His wrist still hadn’t fully healed and the doctors started wondering if it ever would. Then there was his constant light headedness and chest pain.

“Noctis.” Zack called. Blinking he noticed his brother sitting. Luna was setting a cup down as Ravus started eating. He had zoned out again.

“What’s up?”

“You were muttering again.” Ravus supplied, “Nothing we could make out but you sounded irritated.”

“Oh. Must not have been important then.” Dinner passed fairly quiet which was nothing new. Luna was soft spoken and Ravus just didn’t like speaking at all. Zack was the only one who really spoke. Then there was Noctis who didn’t really speak unless spoken to. It never used to be like this, but life happens.

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. Noctis looked around frantically and his eyes landed on a familiar girl. He could only stare as he saw Luna laying there, bleeding from a stab wound in her stomach. There was so much of it. It dyed her blonde hair crimson, but she didn’t look like his sister. She looked older. Noctis had to force himself to look away. That was a mistake. Ravus was laying on the ground with a sword impaling him, eyes wide and mouth open, blood trickling from his lips. A silent gasp ripped from Noctis as he started to run. His sister and brother… he had to find someone, any- no. He had to find Zack. He had to make sure he wasn’t… He wouldn’t be able to go on if his family was gone. Noctis knew he wasn’t strong enough in any sense of the word. There was a building with the door hanging open. Entering it caused regret to fill him. There was a big muscular guy that looked so familiar but Noctis couldn’t place it. The man was over the body of a girl as if trying to protect her. They were covered in bullets and large gashes that were sluggishly bleeding. Their blank eyes stared at him. Backing away Noctis tripped over a body that he swore wasn’t there before. It was Ace, large eyes with broken blood vessels. He didn’t even have to see the finger marks to know the other had been strangled. Quickly scrambling up Noctis bolted, tripping over his feet as he went. Pure terror was filling him. He didn’t look at the bodies he saw by a car nor did he stop to see the two that were inside a fancy door. It wasn’t until he reached a mountain that he started to slow. It was a peaceful place but that didn’t help him as he remembered the blood. Tilting his head the slightest bit a sharp pain filled him as he saw his older brother. Zack was bathing in blood, so many little holes piercing through him. Backing away Noctis slipped. He barely felt the rocks biting into his skin. His heartbeat was the only thing in his ears as he stumbled up and began to run. A crunch had him looking down at a pair of glasses. Slowly moving his foot back his gaze moved up. There was a brunette in a suit impaled on multiple weapons. Scares were over his eyes, blood lazily dripping down, soaking into a purple leopard print shirt. Finally Noctis screamed_

“NOCTIS!” Noctis jerked awake violently, eyes looking around wildly. It took him a few moments to realize that he was at school, sitting under a tree. Taking a few slow breaths to steady his heart rate Noctis looked up. Tifa had been the one to shout.

“Huh?”

“You fell asleep.” Riku informed with a snicker. Noctis gave him a disgruntled look. Riku pointed next to him. Roxas was out cold with Sora shaking him in vain to wake him up. It was early in the day still, class hadn’t started, but Zack had dropped them off today. Luna promised to see him in class as she hurried to check on her plants. 

“Sorry.”

“No need to be. We’re used to it with Roxas. I swear he can sleep anywhere.” Tifa sighed.

“He fell asleep on a rollercoaster.” Ven informed with a grin. The blue haired girl, Aqua, sat by him as did Terra. Apparently Axel wasn’t going to be at school because he was helping his brother. What it was no one knew.

“I fell asleep standing. I had a pair of sunglasses on and when I woke up someone was talking to me about… something.” Noctis supplied with a sheepish smile.

“That’s not surprising.” Noctis just shrugged as he grabbed a twizzler. An arm was thrown around his neck from behind and he was forced forward by a strong force.

“Hey Noctis.” Glancing over he saw the beaming smile of Ace.

“Hi?”

“I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second. I promise it’s not for anything illegal.”

“Now _that’s_ reassuring.” came the grumble. Still Noctis got up, grabbing his stuff.

“See you later.” Ace had such a beaming smile as he took his hand to drag him somewhere. Soon they were in an empty classroom as Ace began to pull something from his bag.

“So, what do you need my help with?”

“Okay so something strange is going on at the school-” Ace pulled out something with a triumphant sound, “-And it’s been going on since before you should up but it got worse since you’ve been here.”

“I’ve been here two days.”

“Exactly. Now, I just want you to wear this hidden camera. I want to see if it’s just the school or if it actually has something to do with you specifically.”

“You realize how insane this sounds right?”

“Pfft, of course I do.” A serious look crossed his face as he looked at the device, “But something has always felt off. I don’t know. Probably just paranoia, ‘least that’s what the others say.” Just like that he was back to his happy smile.

“You’re such a nerd.” Noctis laughed as he took the device, “I’ll humor you.” Ace paused to stare at him.

“You’re taking this well.”

“It’s just… nice.” Noctis settled on, “Diffrent from…” Diffrent from mocking laughter and whispered rumors and eyes that followed him with not a single light of kindness. Different from being the outcast whose only friend was his older twin, not even his older brother wanted to be associated with him outside of the house. Different from being isolated and excluded unless someone was pushing him or-

“Noct?” Ace was looking at him in concern. Giving a weak smile Noctis shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Now, how does this work?” Ace didn’t believe him, it was obvious, but he kept quiet about it and helped him set the camera up.

“Okay, so I’ll meet you here at the end of the day to get the camera back.” Ace informed as he started towards the door. He paused though to look at him.

“Before I forget, avoid behind the school once classes get out. That’s were the bullies like to hang out.” Noctis nodded as he headed out. Glancing at the hidden camera he rolled his eyes with a fond smile. For the first time he was actually really happy that he was living here. Maybe now he could forget what happened and actually move on. With that thought he headed towards his first class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis was sitting in art class again with a tiny smile as Namine showed him some of her other drawings.

“What’s that one?” Noctis asked as he pointed to a pure white room with odd designs. It looked like Ven was slumped over in a chair fast asleep.

“That’s the place in Ven’s head where he goes when he’s overwhelmed. He told me about it once. It’s his safe place. What’s your’s?”

“The regalia.” He answered without thought.

“What’s that?”

“It… It was my dad’s car. It’s my older brother’s now.” Noctis answered softly. A gentle hand was placed on his arm.

“They aren’t really gone, not as long as you hold your memories of them close to your heart.” She smiled a little. Before Noctis could answer the teacher was coming in. He clapped his hands together.

“I hope all your artwork is done. I will be calling you up one at a time to share your work with the rest of the class. Now, who will be first?” With that they began. Noctis could feel his hands beginning to sweat in nervousness as the students went up. Namine went up to share her colorful picture. It was of Kairi surrounded by light with a delicate looking tiara with a heart on it on her head. She sat on a throne of flowers. Noctis felt bad over the fact that when his name was called he completely blanked on what she had said. Taking a nervous breath he went up. Flipping to the page she showed everyone the picture. Luna stood on what looked like a crumbling alter looking like she was a young adult rather than a teenager. Her hair was done up as she wore a delicate white dress. In one hand held a trident as the other was in a tight fist, as though holding onto something she would rather die for then drop. In the background where three large shapes that were shadowed by clouds. One seemed to be the figure of a man while the other was serpantin. In Between looked like another guy but with a staff. Luna was turned slightly towards the figures in the distance.

“My sister. Lunafreya is a healer, protector and fighter. She has never raised a hand in anger, or to harm. It has always been in a way to protect someone.”

“What are the things in the background?” Noctis stared at the creatures.

“Gods, hands of fate, whatever you want to call them. I prefer manipulative bastards.” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Sounds like you know from experience. Are the gods reflections of people in your life?”

“No.”

“Then who are the gods?”

“Not gods, Astrals. They might seem like gods but they can still be killed in the end. Despite their immense power you just need to be stronger. They’re from the past and that’s where they’ll stay.” There was a little nagging feeling in the back of his head, like a memory that was trying to come to the surface. He pushed it back. When he had a memory come back he typically blacked out and he did not need another head injury from hitting something on the way down. The teacher nodded, letting him sit back down. He took the drawing and stared down at the picture. He didn’t remember seeing those figures before. Why did he call them Astrals? A strange tingling feeling flowed through him. Shaking his head he closed the book and looked ahead as the next person went up. When everyone was done the teacher stood up.

“Okay, you all did really well. This next assignment is going to be a group project. You and your partner are going to do portraits of each other. It’s a lot like what we did here. You will draw the other person but how you view them. Be honest. If you think your person is an idiot, draw them as a caveman. Do not be cruel though. Now partner up. You will have one week to do this. Both in class and out of it.” Namine looked to him shyly. Noctis pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down his number.

“Whenever you want to meet up just give me a call.” Namine nodded as she took it.

“Alright.” They parted ways at the door. The rest of the days were uneventful until he got to gym. There was a guy in his class that wasn’t there before. He was a big teen with a military like hair cut. Noctis didn’t say anything as he went to the bench with a sigh. He wouldn’t be able to get a doctor’s note until his appointment, which was still a few days off.

“Slacking off?” Noctis was startled as he looked up. The guy was frowning at him. Scoffing Noctis held up his arm.

“Not like I want to. The coach said that I have to sit out.”

“I see you two’ve met. Gladio, this is our new student Noctis.”

_Wooden swords clashed. Noctis was smaller but he still ran towards the older boy. He missed his attack and felt a hard hit knock him over in response. Sitting up he frowned. The mouth moved but he shook his head. Instead of listening he got up to leave._

“Noctis.” Blinking he looked up. The coach was staring at him in worry as Gladio frowned at him.

“Huh?”

“Zoned out.”

“I did? Sorry. It happens sometimes.”

“What were you thinking of?” Noctis furrowed his brows as he tried to recall. There was just a blankness.

“I think… it was… a training session…” Gladio scoffed with an eyeroll.

“You don’t even remember?” Noctis shrugged a bit, not bothering to answer. He couldn’t trust his memories. Some are things he can’t recall, others he can vividly and some… some he doesn’t think are real memories, just something he made up while stuck in the hospital. There were very few that he could recall and say for certain that it happened. His and Luna’s seventh birthday, Ravus winning his fencing tournament, Zack graduating… the accident.

“So what if he has an arm in a brace?” Gladio asked, “He can still run.”

“Gladio if he falls-”

“He can fall on the other arm. Does he actually have a note saying he can’t participate in gym?”

“No.” Coach sighed before looking at Noctis, “Go change.” Noctis was bolting out of there before the coach could change his mind. When he came back he saw Gladio standing there looking outraged. Coach was saying something before patting the other boy then turned to Noctis.

“Gladio will be with you from now on until I either get a doctor’s note or you get the brace off. I trust him to help you in gym without pushing you.”

“How long have you had that on any way?” Gladio asked. Noctis felt a warmth spread across his face as he gave a half shrug.

“I’ve had this one a couple months... “ Gladio looked at him. With a heavy sigh Noctis admitted.

“I had a cast, a solid brace, now this. It’s been almost a year since my arm wasn’t in something.”

“What did your doctors say?”

“They aren’t sure if it will ever heal.” Gladio eyed him then the arm. He thought it over before nodding.

“Today we’ll jog.” Noctis couldn’t help his grin as he nodded.

“Sweet.”

Noctis opened his eyes in confusion. He was staring up at a blue sky with trees surrounding him. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on soft grass. When he sat up it clicked in where he was. Sighing he looked around. From the small brush a blue fox like creature with a red stone came forward carrying a phone.

“Hi Carbuncle.” Noctis greeted as he took the phone. A text lit up the screen.

‘Hi Noctis!’

“So, what happened this time?”

‘You pushed yourself too hard. Everyone is really worried. Gladio caught you before you could hit your head though.’ Noctis sighed heavily. Of course he did. Just a simple race and he apparently couldn’t handle it.

‘You need to be more careful.’

“I know. I know… it… it just _sucks_. Luna and Zack think I’m too fragile to do anything myself. Ravus is annoyed that I have to rely on him when they’re gone… I know it was always bad but since the car accident it seems like I’ve gotten even weaker.”

‘You’ll heal Noct! But you can’t push yourself or you’ll get worse again.’ Noctis nodded his head slowly.

“I know, I know.” He sighed once more as he stood up, “Well we better get moving now if I want to wake up before the call an ambulance.” Carbuncle nodded. Following after the trotting fox Noctis sighed again. This time there wasn’t any obstacles. He made it to a lake that had a cave. It was the same one that the family had taken a camping trip at. Noctis had spent most of his time fishing but then Ravus found a cave while the others were busy. He had taken Noctis to the hidden fishing hole. Everyone almost had a heart attack because the two of them had fallen asleep in there. It was one of the few memories that he had of his brother that were nice.

‘Go through there. And be careful!’

“Bye Carbuncle.” Noctis waved as he walked through the cave.

Blinking his eyes open Noctis felt something hard under him. There were voices around him but he couldn’t make them out. A tiny groan escaped him as he sat up, head pounding a bit.

“Coach!” came the bellow. It took some more blinking before his vision cleared. Gladio was sat near him with a wash cloth. The bottle that he had been using was given to Noctis to drink. The Coach hurried over as he opened his mouth a shout interrupted him.

“NOCTIS!” Luna hurried over, fear in her eyes. She dropped roughly beside him, taking his face in her hands to look him over.

“I’m fine Lu.”

“You fainted.” Gladio pointed out, “If I hadn’t been by you…”

“I pushed myself too much, that’s it. Promise.” Luna sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Idiot. You had me worried.”

“You had us all worried.” Noctis could feel a faint blush on his face.

“Sorry.”

“So this is the reason I was pulled from my English class?” Noctis looked up to see Ravus standing there unimpressed. The older boy just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Well it’s a good thing I informed the office we would be leaving. Luna go get your things.” Ravus sent someone to fetch Noctis’ things as well. Noctis felt his face heat up as Ravus picked him up.

“I can’t leave yet.” Noctis protested.

“You over exerted yourself. You need to go home and rest.”

“But I was supposed to meet someone after school.” Ravus gave him a dry look.

“Then you should have thought about that before pushing yourself.”

“Come on Ra-”

“I could always just call Zack to pick you up.” Noctis’ jaw clicked with how hard he shut it. Ravus smirked.

“I could pass the message.” Gladio offered. Even though he was pretty sure Gladio was only offering because he felt guilty, Noctis accepted the help.

“So, who were you meeting?”

“Ace.”

“You were meeting up with that freak?” Noctis glared at his brother.

“Ace is not a freak.”

“He kind of is.” Gladio agreed, “What do you want me to tell him?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow and I’ll give him the thing then.” Gladio nodded. The boy came back with Noctis things and handed them to Luna. Noctis stayed quiet as Ravus carried him bridal  
style through the school and to the student parking lot. When he was placed in and buckled, Ravus could be such a mother hen sometimes, Noctis slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so _italicized_ is memories that Noctis doesn't fully remember.  Underlined are dreams that he does remember. **bold** will probably be memories that Noctis fully remembers.
> 
> Just in case it was a little unclear.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Noctis smiled with a faint blush as his mother talked about how it was nice to have a trip with her baby. His father said something in response, but Noctis didn’t hear what. He was super excited. His parents always tried to plan at least one weekend a year that they would spend with their children one on one. His mother knew how much each of her children needed time alone from the others and it was always fun. No one else but him and his parents. This year they were going to a fishing spot that Noctis had been dying to go to forever. He opened his mouth to say something.**   
**Pain racked his body as he forced his eyes open. A loud ringing filled his ears as he tilted his head to the side. A glint had him reaching his hand out. Pulling it closer he saw the necklace. A moon with a star. The necklace that had been passed through his family for generation. His mother never took it off. His hand clenched tighter as he tilted his head a little further. He could see two shapes laying on the ground, but it was hard to see because of the fire behind them. _Noctis looked at the car that burned ahead of them but that was soon ignored for the giant moving shape behind the flame. A large serpentine woman pulled back, six arms carrying large weapons snarled as she moved towards the two remaining cars. The woman next to him ushered him out of the car and hurried them along. THey didn’t make it far enough for the creature not to notice them. The woman took the brunt of the attack, using her body to shield his, but he did get a painful cut. The weight and the attack caused him to fall. Pushing himself up he saw in the shadow of the massive beast. She looked down at him with something like disdain and confusion_. Noctis felt a burning in his back but ignored it as he crawled a little forward. He couldn’t make it far since his other wrist was at an odd angle. A person’s shadow fell on him but he could feel his mind slipping before he could really make out any features besides it being a man. _Noctis watched in a haze as weapons flew to attack the creature, to protect him. The man that stepped forward looked regal and powerful. A sense of peace enveloped him as this man attacked the creature. He felt hands moving him_**

**”Come one, stay with us. What’s your name?” A person asked as he helped set him on a stretcher.**

**”N-Noc-tis” _The man hurried over once the creature was gone. He couldn’t hear what was being said. Another man started talking as the worried one fell silent. Noctis could feel his eyes going heavy._ Two voices overlapped.**

**_“_ ** **N** _P_ **o** _r_ **c** _i_ **t** _n_ **i** _c_ **s** _e_ **_!”_ **

Noctis bolted up right, eyes looking around only to find himself sitting in his bedroom. He looked around in confusion just to sigh. Glancing at the time he got up for the day. It wasn’t worth falling back to sleep, especially not if he was going to get _those_ dreams. He gathered his clothes to take a shower. He tried to be quiet as he made his way to the jack and jill bathroom he shared with Zack. Sure Zack was going to flip when he found out that he took a shower without letting him know first, but Noctis really needed the time alone. He’d leave the other door unlocked though, just in case. There had been several times when he had an issue in the bathroom that required his brother to rush in to aid him. Stripping Noctis paused. Turning his back to the mirror he peered over his shoulder. He couldn’t see the whole thing but he could see enough of it. There were about four full lines with two other partial ones. He couldn’t remember what the doctor said happened, but it was caused in the accident. Zack always joked that the marks were caused in a battle, that someone took a sword to his back rather than a vehicle exploding. He hated the marks. It was a reminder of something he’d much rather have forget about. Raising a hand he touched the mark on the top of his shoulder. Shaking his head he got into the shower and rinsed without incident. He was putting his brace back on when the door opened. Zack paused in the doorway before glancing back, blinking and frowning.

“You woke up before me?” The shock was clear in his voice. Noctis shrugged before pulling on his shirt.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He responded. The frown his brother had deepened as he took a look.

“You showered?” Noctis didn’t say anything as he pulled his pants on, “Noctis! You should have woken me up! What if you had an episode? Or you blacked out?”

“Then the thump would have woken you.” Noctis replied. His brother would have been dead to the world but as Noctis was in trouble he was up, even if his older brother wasn’t aware he was moving.

“Noctis that isn’t funny!”

“Well… it is a little bit.” Zack rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Noctis paused as he finally saw the bottoms he wore. Neon rainbow zebra stripes.

“I am judging you so hard right now.” Noctis informed as he started working on his hair.

“Says the boy who looks like he’s trying too hard to be a goth.”

“I’m not trying to be anything.”

“Don’t I know that. Well I’m driving you and Luna today. Ravus got sick in the middle of the night and I had to take his keys. Keep an eye out at school and tell me if he went even though he’s supposed to be resting?”

“Of course.” Zack nodded and started getting ready himself. Noctis slipped through his room to grab what he needed before going downstairs. Zack came down not much longer. By the time they finished eating Luna came down and paused only for a second before taking her seat.

“How did you rest?” She asked as Zack slipped out for his morning jog. Noctis shrugged but didn’t answer.

“Ravus is sick.” Came the alternate response. Luna nodded as she finished eating. The morning continued as normal and soon Zack was dropping them off at school.

“Behave, and do not push yourself Noctis! I’m warning you.” Nodding sagely Noctis headed to where his friends were waiting.

“Who was that?” Sora asked as he tried peeking at the van that drove off.

“Our oldest brother, Zack.” Luna informed.

“Cool, you guys are here. Noct, Luna, this is Leon. He’s been out because of family stuff.” Tifa introduced. Noctis looked at the stoic brunette that stood beside Cloud.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Aerith speaks often about you.” Luna spoke with a soft smile.

“Should hope so. Leon is her cousin.” Roxas informed. Zexion nudged Roxas before pointing to a group of boys. Well… Noctis was pretty sure the pink haired one was a boy.

“We’ll be back later.” Roxas stood up as he led Zexion to where the group was. Axel was chatting with a guy that had the strangest hairstyle that he had ever seen.

“I really hope that Roxas isn’t going to continue associating with them. I don’t trust them.” Cloud said as he watched them carefully.

“You could always sick Vanitas on them. He seems like the sort of person who would thrill over having an excuse to beat someone up.” Ven gave an odd sort of head tilt nod that told Noctis he wasn’t wrong.

“Noctis.” Luna’s voice held a scolding note to it. Rolling his eyes he reached into his backpack for some invites.

“So our brother wants us to invite people to our housewarming party this weekend. I know it’s kind of short notice, but here.” He passed them around, though Cloud declined his.

“I work all this weekend. One of the guys called off and VInce would kill me if I left him alone.”

“Vincent is still alive?” Riku asked with curiosity, earning a huff of laughter from Tifa.

“Just because he’s been busy doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Noctis blocked out the rest of the argument when he saw Ace waving his arm frantically from behind a tree.

“Hey Sora, Luna, I’ll see you in class.” Waving to the rest of the group he made his way to the blonde.

“S’up?”

“Are you okay?” Ace asked as he looked him over. Noctis nodded. Once satisfied Ace gave him a grin.

“So, Gladiolus Amicitia huh? Man I have to say you’ve got nerves if you’re talking to him.” Rolling his eyes Noctis walked with the boy through the relatively empty school.

“Not really. Our gym teacher made him my babysitter until I get my brace off or I get a note saying I can participate in gym.” He sighed as he leant against the wall. Ace gave him a sympathetic look.

“That sucks. Gladio is one of the strictest guys at the school. He comes from a military family. Like, every generation of men have worn a uniform.” Noctis raised a brow as Ace crouched down to the lock. He couldn’t see what he had done but the door popped open.

“Hm,” Zack would probably like to meet him then. His plans before everything happened was to go into the military, but because of the situation his new goal is a police officer. He hadn’t found a job yet but it could take years for him to get on the force.

“Come on.” Noctis followed Ace into the room where he shut the door. Pulling the small camera out of his bag he handed it over. Ace attached it to his laptop to download the recording.

“I’ll look through this and let you know if I find anything weird.” Ace handed the camera back over. Noctis hooked it up as he nodded.

“Sure. Oh,” He grabbed an envelope from his bag, “My brother is insisting on a house warming party… if you’re free.” Ace seemed shocked as he took the invitation.

“Really?” Noctis shrugged.

“Well yeah, Zack wants me to invite friends from school.” Ace’s look of shock soon morphed into a large grin as he threw an arm around Noctis’ shoulders.

“I’ll be there.” The bell rang in the background. Shrugging on his backpack Noctis made his way out with a wave to his friend. As he walked down the halls he thought about his appointment coming up. He’d probably miss school on Friday, but the invitations to his friends had his number in it rather than the house phone. Plus Luna would still attend. So lost in his thoughts he turned the corner and right into someone. Stumbling backward he felt a hand steady him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“No need. I should have paid better attention. Teenagers can get so lost in their thoughts.” Looking up Noctis saw a man with purple hair and yellow eyes. Alarm bells were ringing in his ears the longer he stayed near the man. Noctis pulled back, realizing the hand still on him.

“Sorry again, I really need to get to class.”

“What’s your name?” The man asked, hand still on him. Feeling his heartbeat quickening Noctis knew he was starting to panic which would probably make him blackout.

“There you are!” someone pulled him back, “Thank you so much for finding him Mr. Izunia! I was getting really worried when he didn’t show up to class. Come on.” The stranger pulled him along the hallways and away from the man. They didn’t stop until they were in the greenhouse. Finally Noctis was able to get a look at the other. He was a with bright pink hair, the one he had seen earlier.

“Are you okay?” Noctis nodded slowly before actually verbally answering.

“Yeah, thanks…”

“Marluxia. You’re Luna’s brother right? Noctis?” Noctis nodded again. He glanced at the door.

“Who was that guy?” Marluxia frowned.

“Ardyn Izunia. He’s a teacher here. He’s really good at charming people, but don’t let that fool you. Don’t be caught in a situation that will leave you alone with him.”

“Don’t worry. I plan on avoiding him at all costs.” Marluxia gave a dry smile.

“Smart boy. Now!” He spun with an almost 180 mood swing, “Since he’ll be stalking the halls for you you can’t get to class. So how about helping me out?” Unsure how to deal with the sudden change Noctis agreed. It turned out what Marluxia needed help with wasn’t anything too complicated. All he had to do was smell flowers and give his honest opinion. When the bell rang Marluxia personally escorted him to his next class, just in case.

“Marley?” Axel asked.

“Oh don’t mind me! Just dropping off Nocty!” Noctis frowned. Did he really just call him that? Marluxia continued on,

“He had his first encounter with Izunia.” With that Marluxia left him to be swarmed by Riku, Terra and Axel to make sure he was alright. Even Xigbar and Luxord were looking at him as if to check if he was okay. That mostly ended when the teacher got in the room. As class went on Noctis only had one question in mind. Why were so many people worried about Mr. Izunia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School work came up. Plus I started rewatching an anime and kind of forgot.
> 
> Originally I was going to have Ravus pull Noct away because he snuck out to go to school, but then I thought why not Marley? So I went with that. I tried a new thing with the dreams/memories hope it makes sense.
> 
>  
> 
> **The last thing shouted were the memories and dream over lapping so Noctis heard Noctis and Prince at the same time before he woke up. And the _italicized_ part is a memory that was happening at the time of the accident.**


	7. Message

So I am just saying that for right now I will not be posting more chapters. The story IS NOT abandoned I'm just busy. I need to find a job, we're going to be moving soon and I'm taking six classes along with having to drive people around. Once Summer break comes up I'll be able to write more (and finally finish the game).

This is just letting you guys know.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm writing a Harry Potter crossover but I can't continue it until I've either rewatched the movie or reread the book. I haven't figured out which one yet.
> 
> Well hope you liked it.


End file.
